I'll be with you at any cost
by Mylovelyandox
Summary: Kagami love Kuroko too much and was too possessive to even let Kuroko out of his sight for one second, joins him to be a kindergarten teacher even though he despises children. To his dismay, Kuroko was not happy about the idea, but follows through with it. The only thing that Kagami should know is that children are much more possessive than he is.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1: Working at Seirin

A teenage-looking guy with blue hair, but was 23-years-old, walk with a steady pace towards his destination: Seirin Kindergarten. Following behind him was a guy with blackish-red hair, and a scowl on his face.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't work with me if you don't like waking up early in the morning." The blue hair guy exclaimed with an expressionless face.

"No way am I letting you get near those freaking fathers who claim to be picking up their brats, but in reality they were just trying to get into your **_pants_**!"

The blackish-red hair guy known as Kagami Taiga quickens his pace and entwines his hands with the blue hair ones.

The blue hair guy sighs, "You're too possessive, and Kagami-kun I believe those fathers have their own wives pants that they can get in..."

"No, you don't understand...You're too cute, too adorable, and fuck-able to resists Kuroko!"

The one known as Kuroko gave Kagami a hard slap to the shoulder before running at a quick pace to Seirin kindergarten.

{Seirin Kindergarten}

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I'm here for the job as a kindergarten teacher." Kuroko introduces himself to the principal of Seirin Kindergarten: Riko Aida.

"Hey, Kagami Taiga's the name." Kagami's introduction only led him to feel pain on his side cause by Kuroko who painfully gave him a hard, but fast punch.

Riko, the principal can only let out a fearful chuckle.

{Class: Seirin S}

The children were all settle down in one group, and when Kuroko along with the principal enters, they stood up and greeted them with delight.

Kuroko did not show it, but he was filled with happiness of squeezing the life out of all the cute and adorable children in his supposedly class.

"Everyone, from today onwards this Sensei here will be guiding and teach you until you graduate. Please introduce yourself to the kids Sensei."

Riko step aside to allow the children to see their supposedly teacher, and of course allow him to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope we can all be friends even though I'm your Sensei."

Kuroko bowed slightly with a tiny hint of smile on his face.

All the children said with enthusiasm, "Yes we can be friends Sensei!"

"Kuroko-kun, I'll head over to introduce Kagami-kun to his own class. Be sure to take good care of the kids, and if there's any problem, don't hesitate to call for help."

Kuroko nodded and attended to the kids of his class after Riko left.

"Why don't we start learning about each other for today?"

One kid with half-long, brown hair and thick eyebrows started, "My name is Kiyoshi Teppei and I'm 6-years-old!" and end with a salute.

"Good, Teppei-kun. Who want to be next?"

"Oh me, me, name's Koganei Shinji and I love basketball!"

One kid with a wavy mouth that looks like a cat jumps up to introduce himself.

Upon that exclaim, everyone with their hands up shouted, "We all love basketball!"

{Class: Seirin T}

"So all in all, this is your new teacher, Kagami Taiga. Please welcome him with a round of applause. Yeah~"

After introducing Kagami, Riko quickly sprang out of the class, in her heart praying for Kagami's safety and of course that the insurance company will pay her money if Kagami were to die.

Before Kagami know it, all the kids swarm towards him like bees, despite their adorable and obedient appearance just then.

Unbeknown to Kuroko who was happily attending to his own students, a loud shout echo through the hallways of the kindergarten.

"No, you there with the blond hair, stop pulling my hair. Hey! You with the purple hair...Don't you dare puke on me!"

Suddenly a basketball ran straight onto Kagami's face, knocking him unconscious.

Using this situation to his advantage, a red hair decides to sneak out of Kagami's class.

[Kuroko]

On his way back to his class with colour papers in one hand, a small kid with red hair bump into him, making him scattered the colour papers.

Ignoring the colour papers, Kuroko rushed to the red hair kid with worried in his voice, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The red hair looked up to see Kuroko stoic face, but to his point of view, Kuroko looks to him as the most adorable human being he has ever seen.

"What's your name?"

Akashi mumbled out loud enough for Kuroko to hear.

Kuroko answer back, "Kuroko Tetsuya, a new teacher from class Seirin S."

"Tetsuya eh, my name is Akashi Seijuro. I'm from class Seirin T, please be my lover."

Akashi stated with the last statement as an order.

Ignoring the last statement, Kuroko just drag Akashi literally towards the class Kagami was supposedly assign to.

"Tetsuya, stop dragging me this instant and give me a kiss." Akashi ordered.

"Akashi-kun that is not an appropriate thing to say to a teacher, and most importantly, you must call me Kuroko-Sensei, not Tetsuya."

"You **_are_** my lover now, so I can do whatever I want."

Kuroko was over-panicking even though his face doesn't show it, 'How can a five-year-old simply learn to say such things...Must have been the parents.'

[Kagami]

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun..."

Kagami was found lying dead on the floor when Kuroko enters, and with each of the students staring at Kuroko like he was a grand prize readily to be accepted by anyone.

Kuroko gave a painful chop onto Kagami's stomach yet again with a loud, "Kagami-kun!" which led Kagami to let out a loud painful yelp.

"Ku-Kuroko, you cruel, but adorable bastard...!"

"Kagami-kun, control your words. You don't want any of the students to learn any bad words, do you?"

Thinking back to his students, Kagami quickly spun around and examine the current situation of his class: normal, quiet, and definitely settle down-GOOD!

After that, Kagami gave Kuroko a big hugged and a whisper to the ear, "I don't know what you did, but I'm happy with the results, so maybe I can make love to you all night as thanks."

Kuroko just scoffed, but before he left Kagami's class, he end up giving a small kiss onto Kagami's cheek which causes everyone in Kagami's class to glare and curse at Kagami.

The class went back to its chaotic state later on, which made Kagami's day awfully bad except for the kiss given by Kuroko.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2: Sweet, sweet day for the Seirin Kindergarten's students

Every student from Seirin Kindergarten went home with happy faces especially the students from Seirin T due to a certain blue hair teacher.

[Akashi]

"How was your day, Seijuro?" Akashi's mother asked while preparing a snacks and tea for Akashi.

"I met my destined lover, mom, and he is a very adorable lover."

Akashi's mother only nodded, even though she knows that his son is in love with a male. She had no problem since she had expected this to be the outcome after she gave birth to Akashi.

"Oh, why not bring him home for dinner tomorrow, Seijuro?"

"You don't have to worry mother, because I've already decided to do so tomorrow whether he wants it or not."

Akashi clapped his hands together after he'd finished his snacks and tea with a smirk plaster on his face.

"Oh, mother...I might need some ninjas and a hit man for tomorrow."

"Why do you need them for, Seijuro?"

"My beloved and adorable lover will certainly struggle, so I need ninjas to secure and kidnapped him un-notice to the public's eyes of course. The hit man is required to kill a certain class teacher of mine that I think is corrupting my beloved with his false cheesy love words."

The explanation by Akashi made Akashi's mother fill with tears.

"Oh my kami-sama...My son...I'm so..."

Akashi's mother covers her face with her hands.

"I'm so proud of you my son! Oh my Kami-sama, my son has certainly inherited his genes from the whole family!"

Akashi's mother jump around here and there before rushing towards her cell phone to announce her discovery to her husband who was working at the time.

Akashi only let out a sigh, "Just do what I told you. I'll be upstairs then...family..."

With the last sentence whispered by Akashi before heading upstairs to plan his evil deeds for tomorrow.

[Kise]

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kise called out to his mom loudly while swinging his bag back and forth.

"Yes, yes, what is it Ryota, I'm in the kitchen."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Hmm...I think he's in the bathroom taking a bath."

"Thank you Mommy, I'm going to see Daddy!"

{Bathroom}

Kise's dad was happily enjoying himself in the bathtub, but was scared out of his life when Kise suddenly rushed into the bathroom where he was naked while screaming 'Daddy, Daddy!'

"Kise Ryota! What did I taught you about going into the bathroom without knocking, and why are you naked?"

Kise only jumped into the bathtub and gave his father a big smile.

"But I want to ask you something..." Kise gave the puppy eyes that his father can't resist looking.

"Okay, okay...What it is?" Kise's father rubbed his temples and look at Kise, awaiting his question(s).

"Daddy, I think that I'm sick...Should I go see a doctor?"

"You think you're sick, why is that so?"

"Because when I see the new teacher from Seirin S, my heart beat really fast like Da-dump, Da-dump" Kise showed his father his heart beating rapidly with his hand, which made his dad pinch his cheeks due to his cuteness.

"Oh~ don't worried Ryota, you're not sick...I think you just like the new teacher."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you very, very sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you super, super, very, very sure?"

"Yes, Ryota, YES and that's final. No more asking whether I'm sure or not."

Kise nodded and continue bathing with his dad. Kise's dad was slowly going to slip back to his enjoyment until Kise asked another question, "Can I marry the new teacher like you and mom?"

Kise's dad sweat drop upon the question, but replied after a few minutes of thinking, "Umm...I don't think so Ryota."

"And why not, I really want to marry Kuroko-cchi Sensei" Kise asked with teary eyes.

"Well, firstly I believe the new teacher is a male right, and he's should be older than you. So the thing is that he's too old for you."

"No, he's not." Kise with his stubborn nature just came out.

"Yes, because he's your Sensei."

"I can marry him just fine because I'm a big boy now, so I'm older that Kuroko-cchi Sensei."

Kise's father lightly smacked his own forehead with his palm, 'Why is my kid so difficult and stubborn. I wonder which side of the family he took from...'

[Aomine]

"Hey, lil'bro, you seem happy today what gives?" Aomine's big brother asked after shooting in a goal with his favourite basketball.

Aomine grinned, "Because I'm going to get myself a partner."

"Oh really, is it a partner during play time?"

Aomine shook his head.

"My partner as in my future bride, big bro. He's a new teacher from Seirin S."

Aomine's brother surprised by Aomine's announcement missed a shoot which the basketball bounces off somewhere.

"Are you serious, lil'bro?"

Aomine nodded with another grin.

"Don't take this too hard, but I think it's not possible since I think the teacher will be too old for you."

Aomine frowned and shouted, "Don't try to lie to me Aniki, I'm 6-years-old, so I'm a man. Tetsu doesn't look old at all, except he's taller than me which I'll try my best to be taller than him."

Aomine's brother shook his head before hearing a voice beside him, "Umm...Is this your basketball?"

Aomine's brother gave out a light yelped before nodding his head and hands out to reach his basketball.

"Tetsu!" Aomine called out informally.

"Aomine-kun, you must call me Sensei, not Tetsu." Kuroko with his stoic face scolded.

"I'll call you anything, Tetsu. Do you like being called Baby, or honey, or maybe-"

"...You can just call me Tetsu, and please don't ever call me those names..."

Aomine's brother stood there dumbfounded upon his little brother's bluntness and then voice out to Kuroko, "Are you the new teacher Aomine was talking about?"

Before Kuroko can even answer him, he was shielded by Aomine who stated, "Big brother, don't you dare fall in love with Tetsu. I saw him first and I love him first!"

Kuroko just gave Aomine a light pat before sighing, "Yes, I'm the new teacher. My name's Kuroko Tetsuya and you must be Aomine-kun's Aniki."

Aomine's brother nodded, but before he can say any more, Kuroko had left.

"Where's the Sensei lil'bro?" Aomine's brother asked.

"He just left. Isn't he just the perfect partner for me Aniki, so don't you dare steal him from me!"

[Midorima]

"Tomorrow's lucky item for Cancer(s) is a blue ducky plaster. Be aware of yourself from Sagittarius and a certain Leo as one wrong move or word will let you experience Hell, but no worries because as long as you don't go near an Aquarius you will be fine. Do remember one thing: have a photo taken with an Aquarius as it will be your only comfort to get rid of nightmares."

"Daddy, can you buy me some blue ducky plaster?"

Midorima shouted out to his dad who was busy typing on his laptop.

"Why do you need a blue ducky plaster for, Shintaro?"

"Because Oha-Asa said so, it's my lucky item for tomorrow."

"Must it be a blue ducky one; can't it be some other pattern?"

"No, if Oha-Asa says it's a blue ducky plaster then it's a blue ducky plaster!"

"Fine, fine...I'll go buy it for you later this evening."

Midorima smile in triumphant then thought, 'Who in our kindergarten is an Aquarius? I know Akashi-kun is a Sagittarius, and I think Kagami Sensei is a Leo. Note to self: Do not go near either of them, must find an Aquarius but do not go near him when Akashi-kun and Kagami Sensei is near.'

"Daddy do you have a camera?"

Midorima's dad turnaround from his laptop for his coffee, "Yes, and why do you need it, don't tell me it's one of the Oha-Asa thing again?"

Midorima nodded.

"Can I borrow it for a day; I need to take a photo with an Aquarius."

"Sure, but which Aquarius are you going to take a photo with?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure the Aquarius must be in my school."

Midorima's dad nodded and returns to his work and Midorima went back to his thoughts, 'I wonder what the blue hair teacher's horoscope is...I hope he's an Aquarius...'

[Murasakibara]

"Sweet, sweet, chocolate and taffies~ I love all the sweet, sweet, chocolate and taffies~ Eat, eat, I want to eat them~ Smell, smell, Kuro-chin smell like Vanilla candy~ Yum, yum, I want to taste Kuro-chin" Murasakibara sang as his father drove him from the candy shop.

Murasakibara's dad asked curiously, "Atsushi, what's a Kuro-chin?"

"Kuro-chin is my sweet vanilla bride~" Murasakibara answer in a happy sing-song voice.

"Sweet vanilla bride, oh...Have you already found someone that you like?"

"Yes, the new teacher in the kindergarten is my sweet vanilla bride. Daddy, I want to taste him so much."

"Your bride's a man?! Atsushi, no you can't taste him!"

"Why is it a no?"

"You just can't Atsushi, he's your teacher."

Murasakibara shook his head while shoving his mouth with chocolates.

"No, he's not! He's a new teacher in Seirin S, not my class so he's not my teacher."

Murasakibara's dad sighed, no use talking to his son as everything will be counter back towards him.

[Author]

Everyone excluding Aomine's brother thought, 'Who is this new teacher I must see him!'


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3: Lovely night time

Moans of pleasure can be heard in the Kuroko and Kagami deluxe apartment.

"Ah~ Kuroko press down on me more, that's it. I love you so much, how can you be so good in this when you told me you're only a beginner? Hey! Don't stop on me now Kuroko, I'm not satisfied yet!"

A big punch was sent straight onto Kagami's head, which puts him slightly lights out.

"Ku-Kuroko, what did you do that for!?" Kagami yelled, rubbing his head where a light bump can be seen.

"I hate you Kagami-kun."

"What did I do to make you feel that way? Oh come on, where are you going to-Hey come back please..."

Kuroko sighed, "You idiot, I'm only giving you a massage, but you made it sound so different...you made it sound like I'm giving you a blowjob instead!"

"I'm sorry Kuroko, it's not like I want to make it seems that way at all. It's because your massages are really pleasurable that I can't resist moaning it out as I did just now..."

Kagami went behind Kuroko and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist.

"So come back to our love nest please?"

Kuroko was silent, giving thoughts to whether to go back or watch television. However, to Kagami's point of view, Kuroko is more to pouting right now instead of in deep thoughts.

"Alright, I'll go back..."

"Alright, please continue giving me that lovely massage."

"No."

"Oh come on, you know that I've had a bad day today…Because of those monsters that you called 'my cute little angels'…"

An anger mark appears on Kuroko's head, then another big punch with an additional slap onto Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami yelled out yet again, this time in terrible pain.

"Do not call my beloved cute students, monsters!"

"Why not, it's a true fact and you saw it when you came into my class!"

"There were lovely angels when I went in, you're the one who was lying on the floor doing nothing which results to one of your students to go out from your class…"

"Kuroko…Don't you love me at all?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you take my side at all?" Kagami pouted in the corner of the bed post, arms wrapped around his legs.

Kuroko heaved out another sigh.

"All you're doing right now is being a spoilt child, Kagami-kun."

"So what if I am…You never care enough to take my side whenever a kid is involved…"

Kuroko went over to Kagami and crouched down.

"How about this, I'll call Riko-san and tell her to change me over to your class for a day while you teach over at my class. What do you think?"

"Okay…I'll try once with your class while you at mine..."

Before anything else can happen, Kuroko's ringtone filled the room.

"Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya speaking."

"Ah, this is Riko Aida. I just want to inform you that I've received numerous messages from parents who want to meet some teachers from our kindergarten, so we're having a parents-teachers conference tomorrow."

"Okay, uh…Wait a minute Riko-san."

"What is it?"

"It's about Kagami-kun, he wants to have a change of class with me for a day, is that alright with you?"

"Let me think…Okay, sure. I don't know whatever the reason, just don't cause any trouble."

"Thank you, Riko-san. Please have a nice evening."

"Yes you too Kuroko-kun."

The conversation ended. Kuroko told Kagami about it, and when he wanted to go to bed, Kagami pulled his hand and embrace him.

"What are you trying to do, Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko likewise, asked with a stoic face, not even trying to struggle.

"I'm not satisfied with the massage yet, so let's do something else that can satisfied my little friend down town."

"I don't want to."

"Why not, we haven't done it for two months already..." Kagami whined, "And my friend down town wants to feel appreciated~"

"I still don't want to."

"Give me one good reason not to."

"You haven't said the polite word when you want to request for something, Kagami-kun, so I can't give you what you want."

This statement made Kagami dropped down to the floor hard.

"Is that all it takes?"

Kuroko nodded, "If you don't hurry up, I might want to change my mind."

"Ah no, don't go to sleep yet! Okay, okay, please my beloved Kuroko whom I love dearly, please let make love to you?"

"Give Tetsuya #2 a kiss first."

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko slightly smile, "I'm just joking, here come on."

Kagami gave himself a high five in his mind before jumping right into bed with Kuroko.

[Skipping love-making scene]

After the heated love making, Kuroko and Kagami lay next to each other, arms in arms.

"Kuroko…I've been wondering about this for a long time…"

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"Why won't you call me Taiga?"

"Then why won't you call me Tetsuya?"

"Hey, don't ask me another question when I just ask you one!"

Kuroko stare into Kagami's eyes, and then snuggle closer into his warm chest.

"I love to call you that, and I don't want to ever stop calling you that."

"Why?"

"Because I've been calling you that from the first time we met in high school till now. It's filled completely with my love already. If you don't want my love, then I'll call you Taiga."

"Ah no, I want that love, so don't you dare change it!"

Kuroko let out a slight yawn.

"One last question before you sleeps."

"Hmm…"

"Did you really date Tatsuya before me?"

There was no replied to Kagami's last question, so he turn around to see Kuroko deep in his sleep, looking awfully adorable to Kagami's eyes.

"I love you Kuroko…Don't you dare go back to him. If you do, I'll re-claim you."

Kagami whispered, while his fingers move through Kuroko's smooth, silky sky blue hair.

"I really love you so much."

Kagami reached down to Kuroko's face to give him a peck on his lips, but stop when Kuroko started talking.

"I love you too, Kagami-kun."

Kagami eyes widen, before he smiles. Entwining his hands with Kuroko's, he pecked on Kuroko's hands, then moves towards his cheeks, and finally one last good night kiss before he lay down and snuggle with Kuroko.

[Akashi]

At the Akashi's household, an evil laugh can be heard upstairs.

"Tetsuya will be mine by tomorrow, watch it you red head bastard Taiga. Say your last prayer before my hit man kills you."

Later on, chanting of mantras, like a summoning ritual for a demon is heard.

"Seijuro, please keep down your voice, Mommy and Daddy are trying to sleep here!" Akashi's mom yelled.

Ignoring his mother, he continues his chanting.

"Seijuro, one last chance and if you don't quiet down, I'll make your Tetsuya disappear!"

That threat work like magic, and Akashi moved to a soundproof room to resume his chanting.

[Aomine]

"Tetsu, run into my arms Tetsu~"

A basketball in his arms, and saliva dripping down from his mouth, Aomine dreamt that he was running towards Kuroko in a prince outfit while Kuroko was in a blue princess outfit.

Then suddenly, a big red dragon came and took Kuroko away.

"Ah! You big red Baka dragon, how dare you take my Tetsu away! Come back here. Taste my flying kick!"

Aomine's brother who was sleeping in the futon next to Aomine had a hard time sleeping as Aomine was kicking hard at his back.

"Aomine you Aho, taste your flying kick, How about you taste mine first!"

Aomine's brother was about to kick Aomine until Aomine suddenly hit him in the groin- critical crack to the core! This immediately made him dropped down to the floor, rolling around with his hands on his groin.

"I'll get you back for this, lil'bro…Damn it hurts like Hell!"

[Kise]

Kise was sleeping on his father's lap when he started having dreams about Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, do you want a kiss?"

"Yes, Kuroko-cchi, yes I want a kiss!"

Kise lean in to kiss Kuroko, when *boom*, he woke up to see his dad's face in front of him.

"Ah Daddy, What are you trying to do to me, you bad Daddy!"

"I should be the one asking you, you're the one who came onto me!"

"Don't lie Daddy, I know you want to kiss my Kuroko-cchi too so you want to give me a kiss to take away his kiss from my lips!"

"What the-Who taught you that?!"

Kise huff a puff before running upstairs to his room, and continue dreaming about Kuroko.

"Oh my…My son is growing up too quick for my sake!"

Kise's dad knocks his head countless time onto the mini table in front of him, before fainting.

[Midorima]

"My lucky item…My lucky item…"

Midorima whispers in his sleep.

Suddenly, he abruptly woke up.

"I did not just dream that! I did not just dream that Kuroko Sensei is my lucky item!"

Midorima quickly ran into his father's bedroom which also is his office, "Dad, Dad, I think I have brain problems. I dream that-not that I want to-my lucky item was Kuroko-Sensei! I want to have a check-up!"

Midorima's dad rubbed his temples before saying, "You're fine, so go back to sleep."

"No, I'm not Dad!"

Midorima's dad ignore his complains and went back to sleep.

[Murasakibara]

"Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin, tasty Kuro-chin~ Marshmallow, marshmallow, Kuro-chin is as soft as marshmallow~ Popsicle, Popsicle, Kuro-chin is as tasty as Popsicle that I want to lick him like one~"

Murasakibara sang while making something in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Atsushi?" Murasakibara's dad asked.

"I'm making something." Murasakibara resumes his singing.

"Atsushi, can you please stop singing that song?"

"Why?"

"Because it's inappropriate for a child as young as you to think of a lyrics such as that."

"Why?"

"You're too young."

"Why?"

"Because you're only 6-years-old, so you're way too young."

"Why?"

"Please stop asking why…"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying this beloved dad of yours, which is me."

"Why?"

"Atsushi!"

"Good night Daddy, I'm going to sleep now."

Murasakibara yawn and went upstairs.

"Ah, good night Atsushi, sweet dreams."

Half way to his room, Murasakibara started singing his song again.

"Atsushi, what did I tell you to not do again?" Murasakibara's dad shouted in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 4: Dear Trouble

"No!" Shouts and screams were heard everywhere in the class currently cared by none other than the big and tall red hair himself, Kagami Taiga.

"Come on, it's only for a day, so please just bear with me just this once?" Kagami begged with his voice sounding way to stress out to even comprehend.

"No, we want Kuroko Sensei!" The whole class of Seirin S yelled out while stuffs were thrown all over the place.

Despite the bad situation happening to Kagami, Kuroko himself at this time was having the time of his life.

{Seirin T}

"I do not understand why Kagami-kun would hate all of you angels here…Oh come here, little Kise, what's wrong? Do you have a boo-boo; here let me kiss it away for you."

Kuroko let Kise sit on his lap while he gave light kisses onto Kise's injured finger, or also known as the 'Boo-Boo'.

"Tetsu, I have a Boo-Boo on my butt, please kiss it away for me." Aomine whined desperately in need to get Kise away from Kuroko and to divert Kuroko's attention to him.

"Er…Why have you got a Boo-Boo on your butt Aomine-kun?"

"I fell down on my butt just now, Tetsu, so please kiss my Boo-Boo away."

Not wanting to kiss Aomine on the butt, Kuroko gave some thought and came up with an excuse, "I'm sorry Aomine-kun, but I can't kiss away your Boo-Boo on your butt."

"Why can't you do it, Tetsu?"

"Um…Because kisses only work on fingers Aomine-kun, so I apologise for not able to give you a kiss."

Aomine pouted at the explanation, giving some thoughts before giving up after a few minutes.

"Tetsuya, I want you to come over to my house later." Akashi appeared out of nowhere which startles Kise who was currently sitting on Kuroko's lap, but was later replaced by Akashi who threw him off Kuroko's lap.

"Can you repeat what you've said just now Akashi-kun?" A dazzle Tetsuya asked.

"I want you to come over to my house later this afternoon."

Kuroko was speechless. He looks around with his eyes, trying to think of an excuse to refuse Akashi's offer, but to no avail. However, luck seems to be on Kuroko's side as Kiyoshi rushed into the classroom with tears flowing down his cheeks and screaming out loud for Kuroko.

Breathing out a relief sigh, Kuroko places Akashi back onto his own feet and went over to Kiyoshi. Behind Kuroko was an over-rage chibi red hair, glaring daggers at Kiyoshi for taking Kuroko's attention away from him before he can get a perfect answer. This made Kiyoshi feel chills down his spine and his legs weaken on him.

"Kiyoshi-kun, what's the matter? Is Kagami sensei not in your class?"

Kuroko asked concern for the presence of the crying boy, and Akashi's offer forgotten.

Kiyoshi shook his head, "I don't want Kagami sensei to teach me," His voice gradually getting louder, "I want Kuroko sensei…!"

Crouching down to the crying boy's level, Kuroko hushed Kiyoshi's cries with a hug while his hands rubbing circles slowly on Kiyoshi's back. The sound of Kiyoshi's cries soften, but the tears continue to fall like small dripping rain.

"I really…want…Kuroko…sensei…" Incoherent words slur out of Kiyoshi's mouth, but still Kuroko understand perfectly what he meant.

"Quiet down now Kiyoshi-kun, all will be fine. I'll go back to teaching you the next day, so why don't we go back to your class now and let Kagami sensei teaches you for today?"

However, Kiyoshi stubbornly shook his head, emphasising that he wanted Kuroko to teach him today and he truly wanted it today no matter what.

Kuroko now, developing a slight headache think in his head of a strategy to get Kiyoshi back to his own class, and let's not forget about a certain red hair in the same class, fuming with anger and will explode like a volcano any time soon.

The other children in Seirin T went over to Kiyoshi and started yelling, "No, go get your own teacher, Kuroko sensei is ours!"

This only made Kiyoshi cry more while he rush to hit one of the children who had yelled, but miss and drop to the floor. Kuroko who had witness the scene quickly rushed over to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi had bruised himself on his right knee, so Kuroko give it some soft blowing in order to lessen the pain.

Aomine, who had seen it, acts irrationally and push Kiyoshi back onto the floor. Kuroko surprised to see Aomine's behaviour, stood there not knowing what to do. The class became chaotic, Kuroko feel like crying at the moment, but he withstands the tears.

Riko burst into the classroom asking what had happened. She tried to separate the kids who were fighting and at the same time force Kuroko out of his trance. Kuroko's eyes started to see black spots with all the shouting in the class, and then he fainted. The last thing he heard was a shout of his name from someone who he recognised as Tatsuya.

{Hospital-Ward 15}

Kuroko woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. The first thing he see was a white ceiling and bright lights which hurt his eyes.

"You're awake, Tetsuya." A gentle voice said beside Kuroko, and then Kuroko realised that someone is holding onto his right hand.

Kuroko looked at his side and was shocked to see Tatsuya instead of Kagami.

'Where is Kagami-kun?' Kuroko thought.

Tatsuya seeing Kuroko with a slight visible frown on his face said, "Were you disappointed in seeing me instead of Taiga?"

Kuroko shook his head. He wanted to say something to Tatsuya, but his throat was too dry to even say anything. Pointing towards his throat and showing a drinking posture, Tatsuya quickly went and got him a glass of water.

After Kuroko had quench his thirst, he asked, "Why are you here Himuro-kun, aren't you supposed to be in America?"

Tatsuya stood up, removed the empty glass out of Kuroko's hand and place it on the bedside table. He gave no answer towards Kuroko's question which ticks Kuroko off. However, Kuroko continues to patiently wait for an answer out of Tatsuya who now, was standing by the window looking out at children and old people exercising and having fun.

Few minutes had passed, but Tatsuya continues to be silent and Kuroko was running out of patient, so he open his mouth ready to say something, but was soon interrupted by Tatsuya, "I still love you…"

"I don't understand Himuro-kun, you're the one who broke it off with me," Kuroko avoided eye contact with Tatsuya when he looks over to stare at Kuroko's eyes, "and you…you went and left me alone with a broken heart…"

"No you've misunderstood everything." Tatsuya whispered in a gentle voice, but Kuroko heard it.

"I don't think I have, Himuro-kun…!"

Before Kuroko had known it, he was embraced by Tatsuya. Kuroko tried to push Tatsuya away from him, but Tatsuya was too strong for his petite figure, "Himuro-kun, please let go of me…"

"Don't push me away, I know you still have feelings for me…I hear it, your heart beating so fast…"

It was the truth, but Kuroko denies it because Kagami came to his mind like a lightning bolt. However, Kuroko could no longer deny the fact that he was truly still in love with Tatsuya and that he wanted to kiss him right now.

It was like Tatsuya had read Kuroko's mind because he leans closer towards Kuroko, and then the passionate moment happen. The kiss was not forced; it was so lovely that no words can describe it. However, bad luck was doomed on Kagami because he was right there near the door way, staring right at the two kissing passionately full of love.

Kagami was speechless, but anger engulfs him desperately like fire. He wanted to just pull Kuroko away from Tatsuya and punch Tatsuya's lights out. Then, instead of running into the room and punch Tatsuya like he intended, he punched the wall of the hospital making a slight cracked and rushed away from the scene.

Back at Kuroko and Tatsuya, they have yet to let go of each other until limited oxygen in their lungs force them to get apart. Kuroko was huffing with his face blushing red like scarlet, but a tint of guilt for betraying Kagami pains him.

"Does this mean that we're back together?" Tatsuya asked with a smile.

Tears flowing out of Kuroko's eyes were not the reaction Tatsuya had expected. He was expecting a slap or a scream for him to get out, and definitely not tears.

"I-I can't, I don't want this, but my heart says otherwise. I want Kagami-kun, I need him…I betray his love for me…" Kuroko surprisingly for the first time, wail.

Tatsuya comforted Kuroko with soothing words, stroking Kuroko on his head like comforting a young kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5: A selfish wish

Kagami got home, not wanting to remember the scene that he had witness, not even caring about his growling stomach.

'What's going to happen between me and Kuroko?' is the one and only thing possessing Kagami's mind.

He love Kuroko, more than he love his Maji hamburgers and maybe even basketball, heck for crying out loud, Kagami rather sacrifice his love for basketball just to be with Kuroko. Look at his job, he sacrifice his job of being a fire-fighter and chose to be a kindergarten teacher instead.

For what sake you asked?

It is his love for his beloved Kuroko, but look at the current situation, he might even lose everything altogether.

Kagami went over to the living room and slide his body onto the sofa. His big hands reached out for the remote and switch the television on, but there is nothing that can get rid of the image of Kuroko kissing Tatsuya.

Unknowingly, Kagami had fallen asleep on the sofa with the television still on. About an hour later, Kagami felt a hand stroking his hair gently and a kiss on his left cheek. The television was then turn off and a blanket came to cover him. His heart flutters when he heard a familiar voice, the one voice that he will never forget, whispers softly to him, "Good night Kagami-kun, I love you and I'm sorry…"

Kagami wanted to grab onto the person's wrist to pull the person onto him, but he hesitated and left the person to head to bed.

In Kagami's heart, he wanted to just trap Kuroko in a cage like a bird. However, in Kagami's eyes, Kuroko is not a bird, but an angel who is kept in a cage in order to be safe, safe from all of the sins in the world. Knowing his gentle side, Kagami would not dare do that to his beloved.

He still remembers the day that he had confessed to Kuroko, yes, he remembers because that time is the most precious time in his life, even if he was to be on the verge of death, he will continue to remember that time.

Even in his dreams will that time comes back, giving him the loveliest sleep that he will never deny. Right now, all he can hear is the sound of Kuroko's voice and the scene of that precious time.

'I love you too Kagami-kun.'

The blush on Kuroko's face, the first emotional expression he had ever seen appears on Kuroko's face. The smile Kuroko gave him when he dares himself to kiss Kuroko after the confession-Kuroko's first kiss. The date he had the next day after the confession, made him feel love because Kuroko had sacrifice his relaxing time, his only free time, to be with him on their first date.

The time he felt so grateful to be alive was the week before Christmas, he and Kuroko was in the park at night, waiting for the first snow and dancing under the moonlight. Their body fits together, their fingers entwine perfectly, and their foreheads stick close onto each other and their eyes stare into each other with sparks of love.

Love was really in the air for them. After their dance had ended, snow started to fall and Kuroko's smile made Kagami's day blossom more. What can he ask for more, then to be with Kuroko forever? He wanted this moment to last and hopefully it will till death parts them. However, fate made his happiness shattered.

Tonight, his dream turns into a nightmare. The scene of Kuroko and Tatsuya kissing made him furious. Then, one thing happened which broke his heart, and made his soul empty-Kuroko leaving him for Tatsuya. He rushed over to Kuroko, grabbed onto his wrist, but somehow his hands pass through Kuroko's.

He shouted for Kuroko, pleading him to come back, but Kuroko disappears and a whole new scene came. Sakura petals flew around in the air; people that both Kagami and Kuroko know can be seen with happy faces and smiles. Kagami wears a white tuxedo, and one thought came into his mind, 'Am I marrying Kuroko now? '

However, nightmares will always be nightmares. The moment Kuroko step out from the entrance of a church with Tatsuya made his world crash down to pieces. Kuroko was as beautiful as he ever though with addition of his beautiful smile, but he is not the one beside Kuroko, marrying him. He shouted, he went nuts, but it seems that no one notices his rampage. He went over to Kuroko and tries to grab his wrist once again, but this time he did manage to grab onto it. However, Kuroko slaps his hand away with a frown on his face. Tatsuya was smirking and later he voice out, "Kuroko don't love you anymore, so why don't you just leave. Let us have our peace."

After that, Kagami felt a hard impact behind his back and awoken from his nightmare. His breathing was quick and hard like he had just ran a marathon. Kuroko heard a loud thump, so he went out of his room and saw Kagami on the floor.

"What happened Kagami-kun, are you hurt anywhere?"

Kagami just sat there on the floor frozen, and then he embraces Kuroko, tightly in his arms. Kuroko was surprise, not knowing what Kagami was trying to do. However, in Kagami's mind at that moment is, 'I can't give you away Tetsuya. You are my precious angel; you can't disappear from my life. It will never happen, even if I were to make a pact with a devil!'

"Kagami-kun, can you let go of me now…I'm suffocating…"

At that moment, however, Kuroko was not feeling well at all. He felt bad, guilt. The guilt of betraying Kagami is eating him up. He still loves Tatsuya, but at the same time he wants to be with Kagami forever. Never in his life is he feeling like this.

'I'll just avoid Tatsuya, I can't see him again. If I do…'

Kuroko's thought was interrupted by Kagami's voice, "Let's head to out bed, okay?"

Kuroko just nodded and then he gasped. Kagami carried him in his arms, like carrying a bride and went straight into their sanctuary, their only kingdom of peace where they can cuddle together and exchanged warm with each other.

The next day, however, was not a fine day for Kuroko. He had waked up to his hands tied to the bed post with hand cuffs. Kagami was nowhere to be found and he assumes that this must be some kind of joke or punishment from Kagami.

Kuroko waited for long hours, his hands were sore and red from struggle to get rid of the hand cuffs. Then he heard the main door open and close, footsteps were heard coming closer to the bedroom. Kuroko shouted and Kagami came in with a blank face, a face unlikely of him to make. Usually he would be all moody, angry or serious.

"Kagami-kun, what is the meaning to the handcuffs?" Kuroko asked with eyes staring straight into Kagami's blank ones.

Kagami ignored the question and sat down on the bed beside Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, please…Loose the handcuffs, I don't like it…"

Kagami's hands reach out to Kuroko and landed on his cheeks, then slowly caress it. Kuroko was puzzled, in his mind he fears the current Kagami, but at the same time he loves him.

"Kagami-kun, why don't you let me out of this handcuff? I promise that I won't leave." Kuroko pleaded, "I'll cook your favourite food, and even give you a massage."

Ignoring Kuroko's plead, Kagami lean closer to Kuroko's ears and whispers in an eerie voice, "My angel, freeing you will be the last thing that I will do. NO, freeing you will never cross my mind. I shall trap you in my cage," Kagami bit Kuroko's ear before continuing, "If I free you, you will fly off to the arms of Tatsuya or maybe even some other guy. You're mine, and I want you to be trap. If you love me as much as I do, you will not hesitate nor struggle."

After that, Kagami went out of the room, leaving Kuroko in a state of fear.

'Kagami-kun, what is happening to you…?'

[Tatsuya]

Tatsuya on the other hand, was worried sick because of Kuroko. He had called him for lots of time, but his call was always rejected and now, he could not even connect to Kuroko's phone. Unknown to him that Kagami had trapped Kuroko in their bedroom and that currently Kagami is holding onto Kuroko's phone.

At about two in the morning with dark circles forming around his eyes, Tatsuya tried to call Kuroko again. Fortunately to him, the call connected, but the person who is answering is not who he had in mind-Kagami.

"What do you want Tatsuya two in the morning?"

Kagami asked with voice that sounds like a vicious animal, a lion protecting its mate?

It took some time for Tatsuya to reply, but he manages to do it after two times of breathing in and out, "Where is Kuroko, I haven't seen him in the kindergarten at all yesterday…"

"You mind your own business, where Kuroko is, is only for me to know!" Kagami shouts.

"What did you do to him, Taiga?" Tatsuya question seriously. His heart was pumping fast with anxiety, hoping that nothing bad had happen to Kuroko.

"What do you think happen to him Tatsuya? For your information, it's your fault that Kuroko is suffering now. It's your fault that Kuroko will be leaving me and I truly believe that it's YOUR fault that Kuroko doesn't love me anymore!"

"Taiga, what happen to you…you're never like this before…?"

What Kagami had said to him had made him more worried about Kuroko. 'What did Taiga did to him, threw him off into sea, or stabbed him in the heart…?' All sorts of thoughts rush through him like rapids.

His thoughts were cut off when Kagami end the call with a final laugh and a sentence, "Don't ever come between us again, I will make you suffer until you die."


	6. Chapter 6

Act 6: Escape

Kuroko had grown paler and paler as the days pass, he would not accept any food nor drink that Kagami gave him. Kagami on the other hand was worried; guilt eating him up because he knew he was the one at fault for what is happening to Kuroko, but his stubbornness would not want to release Kuroko.

"Please, Kuroko…I beg you, at least eat a piece of bread…" Kagami pleaded, his right hand trying to shove the piece of bread into Kuroko's mouth.

As stubborn as Kagami, Kuroko refused to surrender to Kagami until he is release from the hand cuffs Kagami had put on him for two days now. However, Kuroko cannot further deny that his body is beginning to weaken and if he continues to refuse food, he will break down at any moment notice.

Kagami then stood up abruptly when the house phone rang. Getting back his composure, Kagami went and answer the phone. Surprisingly, it was not who Kagami had thought would call because these past two days, Tatsuya was the only one to call for Kuroko. Instead, the principal, Riko Aida with a worry voice asked, "Kagami-kun, may I ask where Kuroko and you might be for these past two days?"

Without any further thought, Kagami answer, "Kuroko fell sick with a back flu, I'm taking care of him at the moment…I'm sorry about not informing you, but I was so worried about Kuroko that I've just forgotten."

"I see, but it seems like a different story from Himuro-kun thought."

Kagami gritted his teeth, 'Damn you Tatsuya, using the principal to get to Kuroko!'

"What kind of story did he tell you?"

"Oh nothing in particular like: you are trapping Kuroko somewhere or you may have killed Kuroko and dumped him into the sea…"

"Do you believe him, Kuroko is my boyfriend…I love him so much that I would even sacrifice my own life to be with him, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I kill him or trap him…?"

There was a short silence before Riko continues with, "Alright then, hopefully you're not mad at me, Kagami-kun…It's just that I didn't believe Himuro-kun at first, but when Kuroko and you hadn't come to school for two days…I became worried."

"It was a misunderstanding, I wouldn't have forgiven anyone for that, but since I felt generous today…I'll forgive you." Kagami said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Right generosity…However, Kagami-kun, I don't want to be bossy or anything, but do you know why Himuro-kun would said whatever he said you did? I heard he is your brother that's why…you know…"

"Don't mind him, he must be jealous of me and wanted to get Kuroko for himself since he dated Kuroko before I did."

"I see, alright. Sorry for intruding during late hours, please tell Kuroko I said to get well soon and I'll see both of you back in the kindergarten when Kuroko gets well, hopefully soon because both of your and Kuroko's classes have been in a chaotic state…"

"Thank you, I'll make sure Kuroko get well soon."

Without waiting for a good bye, Kagami ended the phone call.

When Kagami had gotten back to his shared room with Kuroko, Kuroko gave him a desperate look, the look that pleads Kagami to just let him go.

"You know that I can't do that Kuroko…When you release the angel, it will fly back to Heaven and to never return."

"You're wrong, Kagami-kun…When the angel…fly back to Heaven, it will come back to return the favour…" Kuroko force his voice out to answer Kagami. It was soft due to the dryness of his throat and after he had finish what he wanted to said, Kuroko let out a cough.

"Are you saying that if I let you go, you will go back to Tatsuya and then come back to return your favour. How could I, there will be no way that I'll do any of that!"

Kagami shouted with malice, throwing Kuroko's favourite vase onto the wall and then glare daggers to Kuroko who at the moment seems to be unconscious.

"Kuroko…?"

Kagami call out, moving closer to Kuroko and his eyes that was glaring at Kuroko was soften to a worried look.

"Hey, don't scare me Kuroko! Wake up, don't you die on me, I still need you!" In the state of Panic, Kagami unlock the hand cuffs off Kuroko's wrist and carried Kuroko into his car, and quickly drove off to a nearby hospital.

{Hospital—Ward 15}

"Doctor, will he be alright?"

The doctor looks through some papers on his hands before answering the panicking Kagami, "Kuroko-kun will be fine, but may I ask you this, what happen to Kuroko-kun, he happens to have malnutrition?"

Lying through his teeth, Kagami told the doctor that Kuroko overwork himself that he had forgotten to eat and that no matter how much Kagami insist that he stop, but Kuroko would not listen.

The doctor nodded then gave Kagami some advice before leaving to check on some other patients.

Kagami stay all night near Kuroko's bed, not knowing when he had fallen asleep, but the moment he had woken up, it was morning. The one thing that had shock him was the fact that Kuroko had disappear! He quickly dashed out of the ward to ask one of the nurses about Kuroko, but to no avail because none of the nurses had seen Kuroko leave the hospital, not even the doctors.

'Damn you Kuroko and your lack of presence!'

Kagami scream in his head, rushing all around the place, searching for Kuroko.

'He couldn't have gotten far with his weak body; I might be able to find him!'

Unknown to Kagami, but Kuroko had reached far enough to not let Kagami find him—his brother's, Ogiwara Shigehiro, place.

"Sorry for intruding on you, Shige-niisan…"

Kuroko said lying on the bed while panting and coughing slightly.

"Enough, I don't know what had happen between you and Kagami, but I want you to take a good rest and eat. Look at you, all skinny and bones. Now, I feel like giving that Kagami a good smack in the face!"

Shigehiro clenched his fist tightly while helping Kuroko to get comfortable.

"Thank you Shige-niisan, but I hope you don't kill Kagami-kun just yet because I still love him…and…" Kuroko continues to pant and cough more.

"Alright, alright, when I say that it's enough, I mean it."

Kuroko pouted slightly before saying good night to Shigehiro even though it is morning.

Shigehiro smile and gave Kuroko a peck on the cheek before going out of the room to make some chicken soup for Kuroko.

[Shigehiro] {Kitchen}

'This Kagami, after what he had promised me and here he goes breaking that promise and making my dear brother suffer! If I don't give him a good smack in the face, I don't even know what I should do other than kill him!'

Shigehiro said angrily in his head while imagining the chicken he is chopping at the moment to be Kagami, what a poor thing for the chicken because in the end it was in bloody chops pieces. The chicken head for then harassed by Shigehiro in a bad manner.

After the entire chopping was done, Shigehiro heave out a sigh, "That let out some rage in me, now let's make some chicken soup…Okay, where did the chicken go…Don't tell me I chop it and threw it into the thrash can!? Then what have I been chopping this whole time?"

Shigehiro stare at what he was chopping and in shocking revelation, he had chopped a lizard poor enough to have accidently drop off from the ceiling onto the chopping board.

"Oh my Kami-sama, I have to apologise to Kami-sama for killing (chopping) this lizard in anger, but there is no way I can't deny that this is disgusting, what is wrong with me!?"

Shigehiro ran around in the kitchen causing a ruckus here and there, and then stop, 'THIS IS ALL THAT KAGAMI'S FAULT!"


End file.
